


Messier 31

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Disappearance, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), Life on another galaxy, Loss, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mentions of Character Death, Space Flight, Space Husbands, Space Stations, Tragedy, scary space shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: Their future was just 2537 light-years away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Messier 31

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually scared to death about space and it was difficult to write something like this, even researching for the sake of this fic to make sense and the terms to sound pretty and smart, but sike, nothing mentioned here is possible (i mean, i dunno). This is mostly inspired by Interestellar.

They are minutes away from taking off to another life. The intense adrenaline going through their veins can be felt around the gigantic spaceship.

"Do you think dad would be proud of me?" Sehun asks in a barely audible whisper.

“He was always proud of you”

Baekhyun adjusts his own helmet and helps his son with his. Although his son's capable enough to do it by himself, Sehun’s still his baby after all. _Their_ baby.

It was 2282 when the mission on one of Saturn’s moon failed. Titan was big and intimidating, ready to be colonized as well. As the headmasters of the simple mission, they had to set up the right equipment before another crew could settle on its surface, but difficulties had been appearing around their space station.

  
  
Chanyeol told him one night after putting their 10-year-old son to sleep. The mission was dangerous—the coronal mass ejections were strong and potent enough to hit them right on the spot. Even after all the technology, all the resources they had. For god’s sake, they moved from Earth to a fucking moon around Jupiter! And yet… that night humanity lost their best engineer, the head of the mission, and their best traveler around the solar system. A lot of mistakes were made and Chanyeol paid for all of them. While being 613 million kilometers way too far from home.

Chanyeol was in charge of repairing one of the reactors outside while Baekhyun had to direct him through the actual space station and make tests. They were almost done, but a sudden beep on his screen showed intense discharges of plasma coming right at Chanyeol’s way. 

“Chanyeol! There's mass ejection coming at you. Return to the station _now!_ ” Chanyeol heard his husband through the earpiece and turned around to see what was really coming. It was too late.

A flurry of matter around the murky atmosphere took everything on his way, including Park Chanyeol: a genius, a father, a husband… He could hear Chanyeol’s screams through the earpiece, spiraling from the impact.

  
  
He tried to run to get his spacesuit, determined to save his husband. “Chanyeol, I’m coming, please hang in there, please-”

  
  
An agitated Chanyeol cut him off. _“I love you”_

  
  
“No, don’t say that yet, I’m-”

  
  
“Tell Sehun, that I love him as well”

And Byun Baekhyun had to see how the space he endlessly adored took the love of his life away. Lost in space, perhaps already dead. 

He was left heartbroken, with a child to raise by himself and a hole in his soul that couldn't be filled with anything but his son’s love. He couldn’t allow himself to break down when Sehun needed him.

  
  
Chanyeol taught him that they exist for a reason, how every creature’s legacy carries on for eternity even after death. The longing was too painful. He knew he had to explore a universe his love once told him about; a universe they promised to discover together. He prayed the starts to bring his husband back home every night.

  
  
The journey they were about to have now was one of his husband’s desires, actually. Baekhyun was quick to refuse, they were secure there, about to retire to raise their son and live a long, happy life. Now, twenty-one years later, they got to fulfill Chanyeol’s dream.

It was back in 2104 that humans received the first signal. Whose? Baekhyun would like to know, but the message was clear. It took an entire generation to unravel the code and a few more centuries to comprehend its meaning: exact coordinates that would guide them to Andromeda and the exact way to survive throughout the risky mission. Life on another galaxy was possible, it was clearly an invitation for humans to reach whatever the world expected them to. Were those beings kind enough to share all their knowledge and wisdom? And, why not, allow them to live in harmony on the same planet? Ironic, with the way humans destroyed Earth, then Mars, until ending up on different planets throughout the solar system and beyond. 

But this was different, this expedition would allow them to understand more about the origin of things, worlds, galaxies, maybe the whole universe itself.

Baekhyun was over the moon, quite literally.

There’s a crew of approximately eighty people, ready to start a new life far from everything they knew. Baekhyun no longer has anyone but his son, and life gives him the pleasure to take Sehun with him on the expedition without return. It’s a journey of 2537 light-years to Messier 31. Two thousand and five hundred years wandering through space to an unknown galaxy is something that not even in his wildest dreams could he ever imagine, not even as a child or when he was training to be an astronaut, not even when he got his first mission to Jupiter’s moon, Calisto, the prettiest satellite of them all.

In 2303, they put themselves to sleep for the next two thousand years. Baekhyun kissed his son goodbye, saying he loved him dearly. They may or may not wake up from their beauty sleep. But a new galaxy is worth it. Chanyeol’s desire _is_ worth it. 

They wake up six months before landing on a steady surface full of sand, just like old deserts Earth used to have; the atmosphere filled with oxygen. Human-looking beings receive them just like their own people would do, speaking the same language, transporting them to their facilities so they can see their superior.

And there he is in flesh and bones, twenty-years younger: Park Chanyeol. 

His husband, who stopped aging when first entering this atmosphere by accident.

Baekhyun steps back and Sehun’s got to catch him before he falls, maybe this new gravity is playing games to his weak, old body.

“The signals… I sent them” It’s the first thing he says. “Our future… was meant to be here. I’ve waited _two thousand_ _years_ for you both...”

Through stars, they found their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> To kinda explain, chanyeol was sucked into a black hole or something and ended up in another galaxyㅡplanet (yeah, super possible) and stopped aging at 32. When they meet again, Sehun is 31 and Baek is 50-ish;; hope it makes sense after all. Thank you for reading!


End file.
